


Surprise

by TacksforSnacks13



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Cryogenics, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hope, Laboratories, Light Angst, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacksforSnacks13/pseuds/TacksforSnacks13
Summary: You and Bucky have been in a relationship for a while now and have withstood the many close calls and rescues. You'd been through his ups and his many downs, yet despite it all you were one of the most consistent things in his ever changing life. Things weren't easy after the events of Civil War, but when Bucky decides to enter cryosleep in Wakanda under Steve's watch, he makes sure to send Bucky off with a surprise visit from you.





	Surprise

“You sure you want to do this, Buck?” Steve questioned yet again to his longtime best friend. Bucky gave him a small smile before he sighed heavily. 

“Until we can get Hydra out of my head I think this is the best solution for me. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time. I’m used to it at this point” Bucky responded and Steve couldn’t help but feel a pang of sadness towards his friend. Unlike Steve, Bucky never asked for any of this and yet he was always dealing with it. Bucky moved off of his seat and Steve moved aside for him. 

“I know you’re used to it. It’s just...I wish there was another way” Steve sighed and watched as Bucky stared at the cryogenic chamber. Bucky started to move towards the chamber and was assured by one of the lab assistants that he could enter whenever he was ready to go. 

“Bucky, wait” Steve called out and met up with him, “There's just one more matter of business before you go under again.” 

 

Bucky’s confused expression was enough to make Steve chuckle a bit before he called someone into the room. But it wasn’t just someone. It was you. You walked into the lab room and took in your surroundings briefly before your eyes met Steve’s own. He smiled at you before he stood aside and suddenly you felt as though you couldn’t breathe for a brief second. It was him. Unknown to you, Bucky felt the same way and suddenly you were the only thing that he saw. Steve couldn’t help but smile at himself at how speechless the two of you were. You finally moved quickly towards Bucky who braced himself, as you held onto him and he couldn’t exactly find the right words to say. 

“Well don’t just stand there, hug me back already” you invited, your smile obvious through your voice. You pulled away from Bucky briefly to look up at him. His steel blue eyes stared straight back into your own while his hand found its way to your cheek. You smiled as Bucky’s thumb caressed your cheek softly. 

“Y/N” Bucky whispered. Steve cleared his throat, reminding them that you two weren’t alone before he spoke. 

“I’ll leave you two now” He smiled before giving a little nod to Bucky before he exited the lab room. 

You and Bucky turned back to face each other and you were giving him a look over and noticed his metal arm was gone. Your fingers traced over the edge of Bucky’s shoulder where the metal was attached to skin softly. 

“What happened?” you furrowed your brow. Bucky sighed. 

“It’s a bit of a long story, to be honest”

“Did it hurt?”

“At first it did, not anymore.”

You continued to trace your fingers across his shoulder before Bucky stopped you by taking your hand in his own. You looked back up to his eyes. 

“How are you here? I thought I wouldn’t see you again after the last time I saw you” Bucky asked, his eyes glinting with curiosity. 

“I thought the same thing but I found a way to find you. Especially since you basically became public enemy number one.” You began, and Bucky chuckled. 

“Before that, when Shield and Hydra were exposed and Natasha leaked all the files I was able to sort of get in contact with you. But it was Steve who actually arranged this. They knew I was trying to find you and he figured I could be trusted after I told him everything that happened with us in the past. I wasn’t sure if I should really see you but-” you were cut off mid sentence when Bucky brought your body close to his and his hand went to your cheek again. 

You searched those almost unreadable eyes for a response but received a different one in return. Bucky’s thumb brushed over your lips softly and you pressed against them. You leaned in close to him and Bucky’s hand guided your face to his as your lips met. It was a soft kiss at first, seeing as how neither of you could believe that you were reunited again after thinking you would never see each other. Then the desperation kicked in when your bodies alone realized how much they missed each other. Needing. Your arms wrapped themselves around his neck as Bucky’s free arm rested itself around your waist. Wanting. The kiss deepened and suddenly it was as if no time had passed between you at all while hands began to familiarize themselves. Your fingers ran through Bucky’s longer hair and you tugged it a bit which earned a throaty groan from him. 

You smiled as Bucky’s hand reached lower down your back and met your rear. Despite only having one arm now, he sure didn’t let that stop him when suddenly you were lifted up and your legs wrapped around his waist for support. You gasped at Bucky’s action, not expecting that at all and Bucky smiled at how he knew you might have just underestimated him a little. Bucky moved you to the nearest lab table and rested you on it before you wrapped your arms around him again. In this new position, you were level with Bucky which worked in your favor since you were smaller than him. You looked at him and he began trailing his lips down your jawline and dipping his head further down your neck placing feverish little kisses. Your head leaned back allowing him more access and you smiled to yourself while he continued before his actions changed up. Bucky stopped for a moment and rested his head against your chest to listen to the sound of your heart beat. You smiled and embraced him once again not wanting to lose the feeling of him. 

“I missed you” Bucky’s voice was soft and low. 

“I missed you too” you replied, and you sighed deeply. Bucky’s head lifted up from your chest and he was looking at up at you with soft blue eyes. You smiled at him and pressed your forehead against his. You pressed your lips against his, revelling in the way his tongue moved against yours when he took the lead. 

“I thought going under would be easier this time around...but seeing you and having you here in front of me now makes things a bit harder for me” Bucky sighed in a low voice. 

You gasped when he gently nipped at the side of your throat with his only hand brushing the bare skin underneath your shirt. Heat flushed your cheeks at the feel of his fingertips playing with the hem of your shirt and occasionally catching at your waistband, tugging suggestively. 

“What exactly is hard here, Bucky, leaving me again or another part of you?” You breathed. He looked up at you again with a smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Both” Bucky replied and you laughed but your breath hitched once he kissed you deeply again, pressing against you so that you were now laying back on the lab table. He hovered over you, taking in your features before beginning his trail of kisses across your neck. 

“B-Bucky,” you sighed, “Steve could-” you were cut off by his lips again. 

“I’m not concerned about Steve” Bucky responded and continued his movements.  
His hand cupped your breast softly while trailing back down again to your waistband. 

“W-we don’t have enough time” you whined, yet didn’t make an effort to stop him. 

“I know. Trust me doll, if we did, this would go on forever” Bucky breathed.

His hand moved and he dipped his fingers below your waistband, finally reaching where you had been burning for his touch. You exhaled deeply, his lips catching the side of your throat as he began moving his fingers slowly against your sensitive bud. It wasn’t long before he picked up his speed slightly which earned more sounds from you. You bit your lip trying to withhold your sounds of pleasure so that anyone walking by the lab wouldn’t be privy to the reunion taking place. Was the door locked? Quite honestly you couldn’t care anymore. At this point, his fingers moved easily against you with the evidence of his work allowing no friction. Those steel blue eyes of his locked with your own as he looked for the spot that he knew would make your toes curl. 

“Ahh, it’s t-there” You whined and arched your back against the lab table.

Bucky smiled and then picked up his speed again. It didn’t last for long however, as he suddenly stopped and you looked down at him propping yourself up with your arms, breathlessly and still on fire. He moved in between your legs, admiring you while his only had tugged at the belt around his waist. You watched as he undid himself alone, easily adapting though his metal arm was gone. You reached up to him and captured his mouth in a deep kiss while his fingers went to your core once again, reigniting the coil that was tightening between your thighs. When you gasped at the feel of his fingers dipping slightly, he grinned and continued his ministrations. 

“Bucky, please..” you whined breathily. 

His hand disappeared and your eyes fluttered opened seeing him line up before you. He easily slid into you and you moaned at the feel of him. He groaned as he inched deeper into you while your hands found themselves on Bucky’s back, digging slightly but not enough to cause him pain. Your walls moved around him, adjusting, but once he couldn’t move any further he stilled for just a moment before beginning at a slow pace. Your breath hitched in your throat while the coil in your stomach tightened once again. He continued rolling his hips slowly, moving to the feel of you and savoring the moment. It wasn’t until your legs hooked around his hips that he realized you needed more. As if on cue, Bucky began to move faster and you struggled to keep your sounds quiet in your surroundings. Your hand moved to your mouth trying to quiet yourself after glancing to the frosted lab window on the other side of the lab table. Bucky noticed this and softly took your hand into his before hovering closer to you, slowing his speed to an almost stop. He kissed your palm and leaned close to you. 

“Let me hear you..please” Bucky groaned against your jawline. 

Your heart fluttered at his request, knowing damn well that at any given moment someone could somewhat see or hear you two in the lab. Or the attendant could just decide to come back. But you were losing your reserve and god, Bucky was making you feel all kinds of things that make sure you soon weren't about to care. 

“..harder” you moaned against Bucky’s lips. 

Without missing a beat, Bucky’s pressure increased and you didn’t bother containing the much more audible moan that escaped your lips. 

“F-fuck..” Bucky cursed under his breath, “You’re so beautiful like this.”

His only hand reached between your thighs and began circling your bud again sending shocks throughout your muscles. Your gasp turned into another audible moan and Bucky continued the same strokes, drawing your moans out further for him flushing your face with heat. 

“Close..” you barely uttered in between Bucky’s strokes, who slowed down for just a moment, “let me...finish with you.”

Bucky locked eyes with you before you took the opportunity to switch so that your knees rested at either side of him on the lab table. You slowly sank yourself onto his length, not holding back your sounds at his request, and his head fell back in pleasure. You took advantage of this moment to press hot kisses against his throat as you finally took all of him. 

“So good...” Bucky breathed out and his only hand latched itself to your hip, gripping in pleasure and support. 

You easily moved up and down his length freely, rolling your hips against Bucky who watched the space where you were joined and groaning. You felt your walls contracting against his length again and knew you were close and so was he. His grip on your hip never faltered as he supported your movements. Bucky raised himself up, angling himself in a way that reached further into you that finally made the coil break and together you gave half-held cries of release before collapsing onto his heaving chest. The aftershocks rippled through your muscles and Bucky kissed you softly before letting you slide off him, off the lab table, and onto your own feet so you could adjust yourselves. You almost couldn’t stand, knees still weak, and Bucky caught you swiftly. He smiled at you devilishly and you pretended not to notice. 

“I wish you could stay” your voice faltered a bit and Bucky looked at you again before raising his hand to your cheek. 

“Until we figure out how to get them out of my head, I’ll always be dangerous. Trust me, if I could stay I would.” A moment’s silence occurred between the two of you before he kissed you deeply again. 

“I don’t even know when I’m going to see you again or when you’ll get out of here” you spoke quietly. 

“Shhh..doesn’t matter when. But you will, and that’s what matters.” Bucky replied and took his hand into your own to embrace you. 

It wasn’t long before the two of you didn’t even realize that Steve had entered the room until he cleared his throat nervously. 

“Sorry to interrupt...” Steve stifled his voice to hide his awkwardness. You and Bucky separated yourselves slowly, Bucky sighing in response to Steve’s arrival. You smiled to yourself, looking down to the ground when his arm wrapped itself slowly around your waist to keep your close after separating. Steve looked at Bucky. 

“No you’re not. Admit it, you always liked to cut in on my action” Bucky chuckled. 

“No it's not that at all! It’s just that-”

“Thank you, Steve” Bucky interrupted, and Steve let out a relieved sigh. 

“Of course, Bucky” Steve answered and he in turn chuckled a bit. 

You laughed at how the two men in front of you were reacting to each other and found it endearing. You also could see how much Bucky was finally able to relax a bit whenever Steve was around as well. Though there was no true way of you ever being able to know what Bucky and Steve had gone through, you could just tell that they had been through hell and back. Bucky turned to you, taking your hand softly while leading you along as he neared the cryogenic chamber. You shook the faint feeling that was creeping up into your chest. The hum of the chamber resonated in the room, adding a subtle addition to the soft sounds of electronic equipment. Bucky turned to you and took you into his embrace while you blinked profusely to deter the moisture from your eyes.  
You wrapped your arms around him and held onto him tightly. Bucky leaned in close to your ear, his stubble grazing your cheek softly. 

“I love you” Bucky sighed as he pulled away from you slightly to see your face. Your face softened as the corners of your lips rose gently. 

“I know” your voice sang softly as you pulled Bucky close to your and kissed him. Bucky’s arms circled around your body again. 

“I love you too” you responded finally and Bucky’s lips pressed onto your forehead before parting from you. Steve had been there the entire time and you caught notice when Bucky was giving Steve a smug look as Steve looked slightly flustered. 

“Uh, ready Buck?” Steve coughed and flagged down a lab attendant that had just entered the lab. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be” Bucky replied while stepping into the cryogenic chamber.

He gave Steve a curt nod before locking eyes with you for a brief moment, until Bucky closed his eyes and the lab attendant began the process. The chamber hissed as it came to life and enveloped Bucky into a cloud of mist, the cold air visible through the frosting of the glass as he disappeared behind it. 

All they could do now was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've decided to write this from the idea of the reader being in a long term relationship with Bucky, I may continue this with 2 more parts! I got the idea for this from rewatching Civil War the other day while I wait for my impending death which is Endgame. The next parts coming up would either be during the Winter Soldier time or Infinity War, whichever I get inspired by first with another rewatch :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts so far! Much appreciated and very motivating too :D


End file.
